False accusations: Deliverance
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: With Abby and Ziva safely back in DC, life continues as normal. But when an old face threatens not only their lives but the lives of the team, they must work quickly to finely put an end to it all. Sequel to False accusations
1. prologue

_**Hey guys, Well i was thinking about it and also of you asked for another chapter to the original false accusations, i thought i could do one better, and i made a sequel instead. At the moe, my computer is not working, i am on the school one at the moe (shhhh) but if there is anything that confuses you in formatting or something like that, just PM me. **_

_**anyway, to the fic...........**_

_False Accusations: Deliverance_

Summary: With Abby and Ziva safely back in DC, life continues as normal. But when an old face threatens not only their lives but the lives of the team, they must work quickly to finally put an end to it all. (Sequel to False Accusations)

Disclaimer: Don't own …except made up characters

Rating: T but will go up

Warnings: Some bad language, violence and…more bad language

------

Chapter one

Please leave a review

She was shaking again, more violently this time, everything becoming a blur in front of her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she coughed harshly, tiny speckles off blood appearing in her palm.

Suddenly she grabbed her head in pain and finding it difficult to support her own weight, she hit the floor with a hard thud, pressing the heels of her hands into her ears, the whispered noises all around seeming to deafen her…

**- One week and two days before -**

Abby woke from yet another bad dream, her eyes flying open and slowly adjusting to the dim light in her room. The orange glow from the streetlight outside seeped through gaps in her blinds, crawling along the dark wood floorboards and lighting the black coffin she slept in.

Shifting uncomfortably against the red velvet of her 'bed' she sighed and slowly got to her feet, reaching her arms up to the ceiling and stretching them as high as she could.

Switching on her lights with a simple flick of a switch, a brightness invaded the room, making her groan and close her eyes as the bright yellow lights burned them.

Dragging her feet as she made her way to the bathroom she quickly stripped and got into the shower, smiling as the hot water cascaded down onto her skin, blemishing her pale complication with a reddish tint.

Once she had washed she quickly got dressed and opened the blinds, glancing down on to the still darkened streets of DC. Pulling the door to her bedroom open, she walked out into her murky living room, the outline of glow in the dark skulls lighting the ceiling. Before starting for the front door of her apartment she strode in to her kitchen and opened her fridge door and pulled out a Caf-Pow.

Finally, she started towards her front door.

She arrived in her lab shortly after, flicking on lights and turning on computers. Unusually, she didn't bother to turn on her music.

It had been three weeks since they had arrived back in DC, finally away from the wretched prison. The last few months weighed heavily on her mind, and stood staring out the window she didn't notice the clack of heels enter her office until a welcome voice spoke up.

"Where are the Pigtails?"

Upon hearing the voice, Abby spun round excitedly, a large grin crossing her features as she saw Ziva standing by the door with a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Gibbs asked me to give this to you." The Mossad officer said. Abby squealed and hopped towards her friend, throwing her arms round her neck and bringing her into a tight embrace.

"You're back!" she screamed in delight, hugging Ziva tighter.

"I can't breathe, Abby." Ziva said through gasps for air. Reluctantly pulling away Abby smile widened.

"I'm sorry, but…you're back!"

Ziva smiled again. "Yes, Abby, I am"

It was then that she felt a hand lightly slap the back of her head.

"Welcome back, David." Gibbs greeted with a smile, Ziva smiled back in return, rubbing at the back of her head.

"Gear up, we got a dead Lieutenant." he said as he did a U-turn and started for the door, Ziva watched him, then looked at Abby.

"Well… back to work." Abby smiled at the retreating form of her friend, confused when she stopped just short of going through the door.

"Oh and Abby?" she said turning. "It's over now, we are both safe. Put your music on, pigtails up." Ziva smiled and winked, then without another word continued on her way through the door. Abby smiled widely and pulled some black and red hair bands from her a nearby drawer.

XxX

"Navel Lieutenant Claudia Cole, found dead this morning by three builders, apparently this building should be sealed for demolition." McGee explained as he walked alongside his boss. Gibbs ducked under the half collapsed door frame that lead to the body of the battered Lieutenant.

A woman, chained up by her wrists, hung limply in the middle of the room, her feet barely touching the concrete floor. Her chin rested on her chest, a curtain of hair hiding her face. Her body was bare, and angry red marks and dark bruises littered her skin, her hair was a matted mess.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag; McGee, statements; Ziva, photos" Gibbs barked his orders and the team went about their business.

Ziva frowned as she glanced at the body. The burns that covered the pale flesh seeming awfully familiar. She closed her eyes for just a second, it was like she could almost, feel the hot iron against her skin. Her eyes opened quickly as she pushed the memories aside, an annoying buzzing in her ear distracting her from her thoughts.

"Is this chick gonna be gone soon, cause we need to get to work" said a voice from behind her, she turned round angrily, glaring at the man that stood behind the tape.

"Yeah sweetheart, I'm talking to you…any chance you can get this chick outta here?"

Her heels clacked angrily on the ground as she made her way towards him.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she asked coldly, causing the man to take half a step backwards, until he could see that two of his friends had arrived to stand behind him. Realising he wasn't alone, the man smirked cheekily at Ziva.

"Yeah, sweetheart, there is a problem: we need to get back to work. So how about you move that chick from our site so we can get on with some real work… then maybe you and me can get to know each other a little better…" He winked at her as his two friends snickered behind him. Ziva smirked.

"Ok, first of all, younger, richer and definitely better looking men have tried that with me. Second, that 'Dead chick' was murdered, so unless you want to confess to something I would suggest you get your worthless ass out of here. "

The man sighed and stuffed his stubby fingers into his paint covered jeans, his supposedly seductive smile suddenly falling. Seeming pleased, Ziva spun on her heel, and started towards the body.

* * *

**i know it starts off a little slow, but i promise you there is gonna be a whole lot more action, any things you want to be included just ask and i will see if i can fit it in. don't know how long the story is going to be but i hope you enjoy it. Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well sorry it took so long but i have been busy with a school project i am doing performing arts and we are putting on FAME!!! yay.... anyway here is the story hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

**Chapter two**

Please leave a review

Gibbs glanced at his surroundings with a sigh as he hugged his coat closer to his body, the chill of the morning biting into his skin.

Grey walls surrounded them, some bare, some clothed in different coloured graffiti, covered in shapes and words that made little sense. Plastic sheets covered the doorless frames of the building, the cloudy white of the plastic hiding what ever lurked behind them.

The dusty floors were surprisingly free of any litter, no beer cans from teens that had nothing better to do, no empty syringes from homeless drug addicts and no debris of glass from broken windows.

The building looked as if it had not even been finished; the second and third floors having no protective barrier to stop people falling off the edge, the scaffolding still leading the way towards the gaping holes in both floors, where the wall was meant to be.

The body had been placed in the direct centre of the room, hanging from chains that were attached to the rafters, the chains only just long enough to reach the ground floor.

"Gibbs, one question?" Ziva's voice broke through his thoughts, prompting him to turn and look at her.

"Yeah?"

"How did they know they know who she was?" Ziva asked after moment, continuing when Gibbs frowned at her. "The builders, how did they know who she was, I mean she had no ID considering she is unclothed, we have found no evidence of a bag or jacket…"

Finally understanding what she was saying, Gibbs nodded and looked briefly at the builders that stood just outside the door before swiftly making his way towards them, ducking under the yellow tape.

"Which one of you called NCIS?" He asked. The man in front stepped forward with a smug smile.

"That'll be me man. Tommy Granger…" he said.

"I am gonna have to ask you to come with me." Gibbs explained reaching out for the man, even as he jumped backwards away from the agents touch

"Hey, I ain't going anywhere with you!" he shouted, his hands flailing in all directions.

"Having trouble, boss?" DiNozzo asked, coming to stand beside Gibbs. The man looked from Gibbs to Tony, then to Gibbs again.

"I am not going to ask you again…" Gibbs warned, while DiNozzo stepped forward with handcuffs dangling in his hands.

Suddenly Tommy swung a left hook, knocking Tony to the floor, he then swung right, gasping as Gibbs caught his elbow, and slammed him hard into the wall. He grunted when the older man twisted his arms painfully behind his back, slapping the cold metal of the cuffs onto his wrists.

Looking back at DiNozzo as he threw Tommy into the back of the truck. The senior agent was getting up from the floor, clutching his nose which flowed heavily with blood. Ziva stood beside him, a small smile on her face.

"This is, how many times you have had your nose broken?" she mocked, DiNozzo grimaced, glaring at her.

"DiNozzo, go get that checked out, McGee go with him, Ziva you're with me."

Chuckling silently to herself, Ziva made her way over and hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

XxX

When they had reached headquarters, Ziva had immediately pulled Tommy from the truck and had fairly forcefully escorted him through the corridors of NCIS, trying hard to ignore the shouts and complaints that he yelled for all to hear.

When they finally arrived at the interrogation room, she forced him down onto the chair, threatening that if he so much as moved she would put a bullet in each of his kneecaps.

She had left the wide eyed builder alone to make her way into the bullpen: she wasn't surprised to see it empty. Sighing, she stretched her arms above her head and made her way across the room. Booting up her computer, a white box flashed annoyingly on her screen. Two words in bold letters standing out.

Clicking the message she gasped and what suddenly appeared on her screen.

XxX

Having a cold autopsy room was something of a requirement, and so there was a certain icy chill that always seemed to hit you when you walked through the doors, but when Ducky sauntered in to autopsy, removing his coat and hat, the icy nip that hung in the air seemed to bite at his skin more than usual.

Shivering he ambled towards a covered body, lifting the white sheet and looking at the woman that lay beneath it. "Ah, my dear, looks like you met a truly terrible demise." He said to her, shaking his head.

He had almost finished the autopsy when Gibbs walked through the doors, taking long tired strides towards the medical examiner and the body. His blue eyes fell to the young woman's face, lingering for only a second.

"Good morning, Jethro." the ME said happily, removing his blood covered gloves.

"What do you have, Duck?" the agent asked, getting right to the point. Ducky sighed, a look of sadness passing over his aged features.

"Ah Jethro, this poor girls death, was slow and painful. From the looks of it, she was most probably tortured." He explained, pointing to the many burns on her body.

"What killed her?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor pointed to a wound just above her hip. "She was stabbed, with a knife, most probably with a serrated edge. She bled out."

"Time?"

"In the early hours of the morning, I would say between five and six am. Who knows how long she suffered…"

The doors to Autopsy opened, drawing both Gibbs and Ducky's attention. Ziva walked through the doors and with a small smile stopped in front of them.

"Ah Ziva my dear girl, welcome back." Ducky greeted with a joyful smile. The Mossad assassin looked down at the body of Claudia Cole, swallowing hard.

"What brings you down to Autopsy?" Ducky asked.

Ziva didn't hear him and instead, she stared down at the woman on the table, her hands twisting nervously.

"Ziver?" Gibbs voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump. Suddenly she realised she had spaced out.

"Oh, right yes. Gibbs, there is something you should see" she said quietly, staring up at him through dark lashes.

Ducky took a closer look at her face as she spoke quietly to Gibbs, the scars from her time in the prison still faintly visible against the olive tan of her skin. He frowned at glanced at the body, the pattern and method of the wounds flawless in comparison.

He inspected the body closer. When he looked up again, Both Ziva and Gibbs had left, the door just sliding closed behind them.

XxX

Tony touched his face lightly with his hand, wincing slightly as his fingertips came into contact with the thick white bandages that protected his nose. Looking into his computer screen he glanced at the reflection that stared back at him, the growled.

"How many more times is this gonna happen!" He shouted, louder than necessary, causing a few people to glance over at him. He turned to McGee, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"What's so funny McElflord ?" Tony asked, rising from his seat.

"No matter what you do Tony, you are the one that will always get his nose broken…" McGee laughed. The senior agent moved towards him with weary movements.

"If I were you I would show me some respect McLoser, I am older, hotter and therefore more superior to you" he announced. "Hey Boss…"

Gibbs walked round the corner, Ziva close beside him. Ignoring his greeting Gibbs stopped at Ziva's desk, his eyes narrowed when he saw what was on the screen.

Three pictures of their latest case littered the computer monitor. All three including Lieutenant Claudia Cole.

Gibbs looked at the pictures that started back at him thorough the light of the computer screen. His hands clutching the mouse tightly, it creaked under his hand.

"When did you receive these?" Ziva shook her head.

"I just turned on my computer and they were there. I don't know who sent them." she answered truthfully.

"McGee..!"

McGee stood from his seat.

"Find out where the email was sent from…on it boss."

"Tony, I need you to get to know everything you can about our victim." Tony nodded and sat down in his chair.

"Ziva I need you to go down and see if Abby has found anything."

Ziva nodded then made her way to the elevator. Gibbs started towards interrogation

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter guys. i loved hurting Tony!!! there will be some shocks, whumps and some funnies in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter guys, i hope you are enjoying this as much as the last fic. anyway, tell me whatyou think.**

**Chapter Three**

Please leave a revew

Gibbs burst through the door of the interrogation room, carefully hiding his smirk as the two hundred and fifty pound builder jumped in his seat with a girlish squeal. Closing the door behind him, he pulled out the other chair and sat opposite Tommy, who had just about managed to regain his composure.

For a moment there was a silence, Gibbs sitting comfortably with his back facing the interrogation room mirror. He was not the one that was going to break the silence.

Tommy shifted, slouching proactively in his seat. He shifted again, uncomfortable under the other mans hard gaze.

"What am I doing here, I didn't do nothing wrong!" he shouted.

"You mean apart from assaulting a federal agent?" Gibbs asked, not looking at the other man as he carelessly opened on of the files that lay on the table in front of him, eyes skimming quickly over the page.

He turned the sandy coloured folder round and pushed it towards Tommy, causing the man to look down at it and sigh.

"It says here that you served time." Gibbs started, staring Tommy in the eye. "Petty theft, grand theft auto, assault and battery… murder is a big step up."

Tommy looked up suddenly, a shocked expression playing over his face.

"Hey, I didn't kill that chick, I found her dead when I got to work. I swear." he said with wide eyes. "You gotta believe me man!" he continued, desperation creeping into his voice. Gibbs said nothing as he leaned back in his chair. Tommy seemed to get even more agitated by the second.

"All I'm responsible for is taking a swing at that dumb-ass agent of yours, but I didn't kill nobody!" Gibbs leaned forward, his arms resting comfortably on the table in front of him.

"Then how did you know her name?" There was another silence as Tommy was lost for words, his mouth opening then quickly closing again.

"OK, well you will be charged for assaulting a federal agent and I guess for murder too" Gibbs stood from his seat and started for the door, getting less than halfway across the room befpre Tommy called him back. He turned and faced the large man.

"Some guy came up to me when I got on site, said he would pay me if I called NCIS and told them that I found this chick dead when I arrived, he told me who she was and gave me 500 bucks upfront…who could pass that up?"

Gibbs didn't bother sitting down again, instead leaning heavily on the table.

"So you let a murderer walk free, for five hundred dollars…. What did he look like?"

Tommy shrugged. "He had his hood pulled up, I didn't see his face…but he did have an accent…"

Pushing off the table, Gibbs pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

XxX

"Gear up!" Gibbs shouted as he entered the bullpen, and all three agents agents immediately obliged, rising from their seats and slinging their backpacks over their shoulders. They entered the elevator without a word.

Walking across the parking lot, none of them noticed the long limo pull up, black tinted window hiding the occupants from view. It wasn't until half way to the van that the loud beep of the horn attracted their attention, causing them all to turn around, Ziva instantly recognising the white haired man that stepped out.

She sighed and looked back at Gibbs, before moving her gaze back to her father.

"Great." she whispered under her breath, as a burly man got out of the front of the limo and walked towards them. He stopped in front of Ziva, giving her a polite kiss on each cheek.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, you have been ignoring his calls." he said in heavily accented English, Ziva gritted her teeth when she answered.

"For good reason, Hardar."

Hardar looked over her shoulder at Gibbs, ignoring her reply.

"May we borrow her?" Gibbs glared at the Israeli man, thinking hard about his answer, he could see the stiffness of Ziva shoulders, could almost see how hard she was clenching her jaw.

"We've got a crime scene we need to go to." Gibbs answered truthfully, Hardar nodded in understanding.

"We will follow you." He replied, already pulling Ziva away as he spoke, and she tried hard not to sigh. Gibbs watched as Ziva pulled her arm away from Hardar and opened the car door, crossing her arms angrily over her chest as was sandwiched in-between Hardar and another man, her father sat across from her.

Gibbs waited for the limo door to shut, before climbing into the car, Tony sitting next to him, while McGee got into the back.

Xxx

Gibbs pulled up outside the crime scene, watching in his rear-view mirror as the black limo that followed, pulled up behind him. He watched as Hadar got out, holding the door open for Ziva, she pushed past him, heading towards the scene. The limo then pulled away and continued down the street.

He pulled the keys from the ignition. Slamming the door closed behind him he locked the car, ducking under the yellow police tape that blocked the entrance.

With the body gone the building would have ben nothing but a empty room if not for the pool of blood that currently stained the concrete with a dark red and the chains that hung so lazily above the ground. With one more glance around, he looked at his team who now stood behind him.

"I want you to search every inch of this building, top to bottom!" he ordered, feeling a slight sense of pride as his team obeyed without complaint. He watched as Tony climbed the scaffolding, stopping on the third floor whist Ziva stopped on the second, brushing her pants free of dust before investigating further.

Gibbs glanced at McGee, who was at that moment was inspecting the place the body had been just hours before. His face scrunched, eyes narrowing. Bending down he picked something off the ground with some tweezers, the stood again, inspecting it closer.

"Boss!" he shouted, Gibbs turned to him.

"I found a hair." Gibbs started towards his younger agent, stopping beside him and bending to glance the small strand of black hair closely.

"Bag it and get it to Abby." Tim nodded and placed the hair in a bag, sealing it shut.

XxX

Ziva slowly crept along the second floor of the building, a cold draught coming in from the windowless frames that were located along the wall to her left, each a few inches apart from each other.

If she looked to her left, she could just see Gibbs and Tim on the bottom floor, the poorly built scaffolding where the wall was supposed to be partly obstructing her view of them.

Much like the bottom floor, plastic sheets littered long unfinished hallway, hanging from doorframes, covering the windows and laying on the concrete. Crates and boxes of both wood and metal were pushed up against the one wall.

Sighing as exhaustion continued to move through her, she made her way down the long corridor,

She didn't see the dark figure that was crouched in-between the two wooden crates, the city outside already darkening by the quickly sinking sun.

Suddenly she felt a weight on top of her, her back hitting the hard concrete ground so hard, it knocked the air from her lungs. She was momentary stunned when her head bounced off the concrete.

Opening her eyes she was shocked to see a hooded man looming over her, his body pinning her to the floor, his face hidden by shadow. Shaking off her dizziness she brought her knee up, connecting it with his crotch, pushing him off of her, she quickly got to her feet, unholstering her gun and pointing it at the man on the floor.

"Stay where you are!" she shouted as the man got to his feet, his hood still hiding his face.

"I said stay where you are!" she repeated as he continued to stalk toward her. With a flash of movement, he lunged forwards, grabbing her wrists and pushing them upwards. A twitch of her fingers fired a bullet from the gun before it was forced from her hands and clattered to the floor. Suddenly she was on her back again, her attackers strong arms holding her down by her throat.

With his other hand he reached into the pocket of his hooded jacked, pulling out a small syringe, pushing the plunger slightly Ziva watched in horror as a thick clear liquid jumped from the needle, stopping her in her struggles as she tried with fruitless effort to breathe, she watched as her attacker plunged the needle into her skin just below her shoulder, feeling the liquid enter her bloodstream.

XxX

When Gibbs had heard the sound of the gunshot, he could have sworn his heart missed a beat or two. Climbing up the scaffolding with McGee close behind him, he wasn't surprised to see Tony already at Ziva's side, a small pool of blood beneath her head.

"What happened?" Tim asked also kneeling beside Ziva, Tony shrugged.

"I heard the gun go off, when I got down here she was laying on the floor unconscious, she hit her head pretty bad…" he said frantically, bringing up the hand that was resting on the back of her head, stained red.

"Call an ambulance"

**Thoughts??  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you are actually enjoying the sequel know it's a bit slow to start off. I was pretty sad with the lack of reviews…because, I like reviews…..**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It is gonna start to get more into the story now…I just needed to start it off. Well enjoy. **

------------

Chapter 4-

Please leave a review

Ziva entered the bullpen with a low moan, dragging her feet behind her as she made her way to her desk. Falling into her seat she rested her forehead against the wood of her workstation, pressing the cold icepack gently to the back of her head.

She had woken up shortly after being attacked, the cold hands of paramedics stirring her from her unconscious state. Reluctantly she went with them to the hospital, coming out a few hours later with a concussion and more then a few stitches in her head.

She had argued against staying at the hospital overnight, and had actually threatened the nurses with bodily harm if they tried to convince her otherwise.

So sitting alone in the bullpen, her head throbbing, she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Ziva!" A voice suddenly screamed, making her jump from her seat. She smiled tiredly as Abby ran towards her, engulfing her in a tight embrace, her pigtails flying in all directions.

Ziva awkwardly returned the hug, still holding the icepack against her head. Reluctantly Abby pulled away from her Israeli friend, glancing at her worriedly.

"Gibbs told me that you were attacked and you went to hospital and there was blood and oh my god you have gotten stitches are you ok what happened-"

"Abby!" Ziva interrupted Abby's breathless rambling, throwing her now warm ice pack in the bin.

"I am fine, it was just a knock to the head." she explained, shrugging.

"Just a knock to the head?" She scorned "You were unconscious…you have stitches!"

Again, Ziva put a hand up to silence her, giving her an amused smirk.

"So what happened?" She finely asked.

"Thanks exactly what I would like to know!" Gibbs voice said from behind them, both spun round to face him. Tony was already at his desk, and McGee was just behind Gibbs, leaning against the cubical wall.

Glancing at Ziva, Gibbs folded his arms across his chest.

"What happened?" He asked softly, Ziva sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"All I remember is getting attacked, falling to the floor, hitting my head. It was a man, he was wearing a hood. we fought but he got the upper hand and then he …" she stopped, reaching for her shoulder, her fingers grazing the tiny prick of the needle mark. If she told Gibbs, she would be taken off the case, told to go home and rest.

Home is where her father could corner her, she couldn't avoid him there.

"Then he what?" It took her a moment to realise that Gibbs now stood in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

"Then he…knocked me out I guess." She said, looking to the floor. Gibbs nodded, seeming satisfied then turned to Tony.

"DiNozzo take her home!" he shouted.

"Gibbs I am perfectly capable of-" Ziva started to protest, Gibbs spun round to look at her, stopping her mid sentence.

"I do not want you driving with a concussion and that's final, go home." Turning on his heel, he stormed towards the Directors office, Ziva turned to face a smirking Tony.

"So, Chinese?" He asked with a charming smile, Ziva rolled her eyes and started for her desk, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I am not hungry Tony." She said, starting for the elevator, hurriedly Tony followed her squeezing through the gap in the closing doors.

XxX

Ziva walked down the hall of her apartment building, Tony following closely behind her with a large bad of Chinese food in one hand and a few movies in the other. Arriving at her door she pulled out her keys and unlocked it, pushing it open.

Her apartment was dark, the only light being that of the street lights through the open window. Tony hissed when he entered.

"God its freezing in here!"

"Don't be such a crying baby Tony." Ziva scorned, blowing at her hot forehead.

"Cry baby Ziva. Not crying" Tony corrected with a smirk, Ziva shrugged.

"Potato, Tomato." opening his mouth to correct her again, he thought against it, sighing.

"You get the plates, I will put the movie on" he said with a cheerful smile as he strode into her living room, dropping the bags of Chinese on the table and shuffling through the DVD's

Ziva wandered into the kitchen, turning the light on and starting towards the far cupboard.

Suddenly her vision blurred, causing her legs to buckle beneath her. Reaching out a hand she caught herself on the table, stopping herself from falling to the floor.

For a moment she just stood there, her hand still tightly clasping the table for support and as her vision cleared the kitchen light above her suddenly became too bright. Squinting at the yellow glow above her.

Shaking her head she walked shakily towards the cub bard, grabbing two plates and starting towards her living room.

Seeing that Tony already had a movie playing, she fell into the seat beside him, the theme tune of James Bond greeting her ears. Placing the plates on the table.

"We got a lot of movies to watch, you can choose the next one….not that you have a lot movies for us to watch though" Tony said as he stuffed an egg roll in his mouth, Ziva registered the urge to roll her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

----

**End of chapter 4. The next chapter will be a lot better more action and stuff, this was really a filler chapter. I know it is going a little slow, but it will get more into the fic on the next chapter…thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of my fic, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter hugs and cookies for you all, I am pretty happy with this chapter and I know there is a small fault at the end of the chapter, but I couldn't have written that scene with out using it…you will know what I mean when you see it

Sorry if it is in bold, but as I said before my once I upload my documents I cant look at them and edit them , at least not on my computer L

------

Chapter 5

The smell of coffee wafted through the air as Gibbs entered through the doors of the local coffee shop and the chatter of people on their way to work met his ears as he made his way to the counter, placing his order with the young boy behind it.

He glanced around, eyeing the people that quietly conversed among themselves. The young boy smiled as he placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of Gibbs and the NCIS agent searched his pockets, bringing out a fistful of change and throwing it on the counter.

When he reached his car, the first things he noticed were the three pieces of paper under his windscreen wipers. Frowning he sipped at his coffee, taking the bits of paper between two fingers and glancing at them.

The photos were similar to the pictures that had been sent to Ziva: the only difference was the woman, extended from the ceiling by chains. Nearly choking on his coffee Gibbs glanced round, a hooded man catching his attention.

He frowned as he eyed the man suspiciously; wearing torn jeans and an orange jacket, the hood covered his head and hid his face. Putting the coffee to rest on the hood of his car, he pulled out his SIG, starting carefully across the road.

The hooded man turned and sprinted off through the crowd of people. Breaking into a run himself, Gibbs narrowly avoided being hit by a blue pickup that was hurtling down the road, forcing it to swerve up onto the pavement so it didn't hit him.

Brushing past a smartly dressed business man, squeezing in-between a fat lady and the wall and avoiding the three small girls that walked with their mother, he was gaining ground fast, just a few feet behind the man that wore the hood. It was when he turned the corner, diving into the ally that he lost him, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

Glancing round, all he saw were the dark shadows of tall buildings, the rubbish that littered the floor and the large puddles that scattered the alleyway from the rain the night before. The dumpster lids lay open, giving off a pungent smell of old food and urine. A man lay semi conscious against the wall, his face dirty and unshaven, the clothes he wore mere rags that hung from his body.

The NCIS agent sighed, looking up at the darkening sky, the black clouds bringing the threat of rain.

With the photos still held tightly in his hand he glanced at them once more, turning on his heel and starting back to his car.

XxX

He arrived at NCIS just as the first clap of thunder shook the city of DC, the rain following only seconds after. By the time he reached the bullpen, the rain had turned from a slight shower to a torrential downpour.

The doors to the elevator opened and he could hear Tony and McGee arguing as he walked passed them.

"There is no way that Cyclops can beat Wolverine in hand to hand!" Tony said throwing his hands around in a over exaggerated manor. He was leaning on McGee's desk, the younger agent's mouth agape like a fish.

"Wolverine is nothing but an aggressive animal at best, now Cyclops, he is strong as well as intelligent!" He shot back. Gibbs shook his head as the two agents continued to argue, both completely unaware of his presence.

Ziva however remained motionless at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms and her hair falling like a curtain to his her face. He frowned but continued on his way, starting towards Abby's lab.

XxX

The music almost deafened him as he walked through the door, the loud guitar solo just happening to scream through the speakers of the radio as he walked past. Cringing slightly as the singers began to scream again, he walked up behind Abby, taking joy in watching her spin on her chair and nod her head to the beat, her smiling hippo clutched tightly to her chest.

"Abby…" he tried, but his voice was drowned under the noise of the music.

"Abby!" he tried, louder this time, again she did not notice him.

"Your computer is on fire!" he shouted, causing the Goth to jump from her chair and look around frantically, Burt laying forgotten on the floor. Noticing there was no fire, she turned to glare at him, bending down and retrieving her farting Hippo and turning off her music.

"That was not a nice thing to do Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she scolded, her black painted lips pouting. Gibbs smiled innocently and shrugged, holding up the photos.

"I need you to get prints, DNA, anything that would help find the guy who sent them…I need them fast. That could be our next vic."

Abby nodded and turned to her computer and, just as Gibbs got through the door, the music started again.

XxX

Sitting at his desk, he closed his eyes for just a second, leaning back in his chair.

His phone ringing loudly shook him from his peaceful state, making him jump and breaking the silence in the bullpen. Sighing he reached for it, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Is this Agents Gibbs?" a strange robotic voice asked, frowning Gibbs leaned forward, motioning to McGee to trace the call.

"Don't bother tracing this, you are wasting your time. But if I were you, I would get to the crime scene, unless you want another life to end…"

"Who is this!" Gibbs shouted, standing from his chair, a low chuckle met his ears.

"Tick tock." The voice said, then the click of the receiver and the dial tone greeted him.

Slamming his phone down, he grabbed his gun and badge, starting for the elevator.

"Grab your gear!" he shouted, Tony and McGee rose from their seats, grabbing bags, guns and badges. It was when Ziva didn't move that Gibbs stopped front of her desk, her head still resting on her folded arms on the desk.

"I said grab your gear…Ziva." he said, the Israeli didn't move.

"Ziva!" he tried again, reaching forward and placing a hand on her arm. With inhuman speed she jumped up and backed into the wall, her eyes dark and bloodshot. Gibbs frowned at the woman's reaction, taking a step towards her.

"Ziva, are you ok?" he asked, Ziva nodded and pushed past the three agents, grabbing her bag and starting for the elevator.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" she said, punching the button for the lift. Tony, McGee and Gibbs stared at her suspiciously, but followed anyway.

XxX

When Gibbs pulled up outside the crime scene, Tony had to clutch the sides of his seat to prevent himself from flying through the windscreen window. When he had recovered from his 'near death experience' he realized that Gibbs and Ziva had already gotten out of the car, both of them racing towards the yellow tape that covered the crime scene entrance.

Ziva was first to enter, her gun held out in front of her as she searched the room. A bare and bloodied figure of a woman met her gaze, her wrists tied above her head with chains. Without a moment's hesitation the Israeli moved toward her, holstering her gun.

Having untied the woman's wrists, Ziva wrestled her coat from her shoulders before covering the woman's naked body. Reaching to check the woman's pulse, a chain hanging around the woman's neck caught Ziva's attention and made her pause.

A gold Star of David.

Biting back her sudden rush of anger, she called to Gibbs, watching the doorway as her three team mates rushed towards her. Pressing two fingers to the woman's neck she sighed in relief, feeling the slight throb of a pulse beneath her fingertips.

"She is alive, but barely!" she announced, Gibbs looked worriedly at the woman, then to Ziva.

"Called an ambulance boss, they're on the way!" McGee said from beside him.

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of sirens.

XxX

Abby danced happily to her music as she awaited the results of the photos, singing happily along to the Lo-Ball soundtrack that blasted out from her stereo speakers.

With a happy smile she span on her chair, pushing off against the desk so she rolled across the floor and to the other desk, where her computer beeped for attention.

Jumping from her chair she clapped excitedly as she glanced at her screen, a single word flashing in bright green. Match.

Before she could look at the results, the sound of glass smashing filled the lab, a hail of bullets crashing through the windows. Abby screamed and instinctively fell to the floor, her equipment exploding around her.

Laying flat on her stomach she used her hands to protect her head, trying to shield herself from the tiny shards of glass that fell around her.

Once the bullets stopped, she distinctively heard the screeching of tires, the rev of a car engine and the honk of angry drivers as her attackers sped away.

Crawling on her stomach she managed to drag her self to side of the lab, carefully rising to a sitting position then pressing her self against the cool hard brick of the wall. Mechanical debris, bullet casings and shards of glass scattered what remained of her lab.

A pain in her shoulder directed her attention down, casing her to gasp as a growing red stain covered her jacket.

----

Don't kill me! Haha, the next chapter should be up soon so keep reading and I know that After the whole Ari incident Abby got bullet proof glass, but as I said earlier I could not write the scene otherwise…


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry but I don't think there will be an update till probably next Friday. My stupid computer still isn't letting me get on to the document manger and for some reason I cant get on to it on my moms computer either. Does anyone know why???

Anyway, the next update will be coming soon just hang in there and eat some cookies…

Ps: I don't know what is up with me and cookies lately, but they seem to take everything bad away and make it good. Oh and you gotta have coffee.

I could totally beat Gibbs in a coffee drinking contest!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!!!! DON'T KILL ME! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE. but now that i have a computer that will actually work when i want it to. updates will be more frequent!!**

Chapter Six

please Leave a review

Gibbs paced the waiting room, hands clenched into tight fists at his side. Nurses passed him frantically, carrying folders and clipboards or pushing wheelchairs carrying patients dressed in blue nightgowns. The waiting room was bustling with people. Doctors, nurses and patients, one patient in- particular grabbing his attention. A man, no more than twenty years old walked through the door of the hospital one side of his face bloodied and bruised, a large gash on his head.

Gibbs frowned, watching as the nurses hurried over to him, pulling him towards one of the many unoccupied rooms of the hospital. He sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. Someone clearing their throat behind him made him turn, coming face to face with a tall male doctor. The man wore smart, thin rimmed glasses, that settled elegantly on his nose, his white coat was clean and unstained and two pens nestled comfortably in his chest pocket. "Are you Agent Gibbs?" he asked, looking up from his clipboard. Gibbs nodded.

"Miss Sciuto is asking for you, she 's in room 113. She was very lucky, the glass missed all major arteries and actually stopped her from bleeding out. She is going to be just fine."

Gibbs smiled at the news, nodding at the Doctor and starting towards Abby's he arrived outside her room, Gibbs could see Ziva sitting with her, the young Israeli perched beside the injured Goth, her hand rubbing Abby's shoulder as she listened to the scientist ramble.

"Gibbs!" Abby screamed as he walked through the door, causing Ziva to cringe and jump away from her. Gibbs smiled as the other agent rubbed her ear.

"Abby, are you ok?" he asked, hurrying to her side. Abby glared at him.

"I just got shot at, someone tried to kill me…of course I'm not ok!" she replied. Gibbs glanced back to Ziva, taking out a black notepad and handing it to her. "I want you to talk to the victim, room 139. She just woke up."

Nodding Ziva walked through the door, heading towards room room was a pristine white colour, from the heavy curtains drawn across the large window that blocked out the sunlight, to the single bed dressed with thick white sheets and two pillows.

When Ziva entered the room, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, the only source of light being the lamp that rested on the beside table. Closing the door behind her, Ziva carefully approached as the woman watched her suspiciously, backing herself against the headboard. Ziva smiled at her as she stopped by the side of her bed.

"Hello I am Officer Ziva David. But please just call me Ziva."

"Petty officer Sarah Shamira"The woman seemed to relax at the calm tone of Ziva's voice, relaxing against her pillows and softening her gaze as she glanced up at her. The woman frowned and reached forward, her hand brushing Ziva's face, trailing over the white scars, She then touched her own face, her fingers running over the white bandages that covered her skin. Ziva swallowed uncomfortably, clearing her throat. The woman reluctantly pulled her hand back, resting it on her lap. Ziva reached into her pocket, pulling out a gold chain.

"You might want this back…" she said, holding out the Star of David. The woman took the necklace with a small smile.

"Thank you…" "I need to ask you a few questions." Ziva said after a moment,. Sarah nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" the woman opened her mouth to speak, but shut her eyes and shook her head, closing it again."It's OK, take your time." Ziva said softly. Sarah sniffed and looked at the Israeli. Taking a deep breath, the woman began to speak_._

_She had stayed at the base late, having to catch up on paper work from the latest mission and was tired when she left the building, stifling a large yawn as she made her way to her car. Grabbing her keys from her purse she had opened her car to throw her bag in the back before getting in. It was when gloved hands grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to the ground that she panicked. When her head hit the hard concrete, the last thing she saw was a hooded man looming over she woke, the cold that nipped at her bare skin made her shiver. She had tugged against her restraints, but the thick chains that held her hands above her head had lifted her from the ground. She had screamed, hoping someone would hear her, hoping by some sort of miracle someone would come to her rescue, but then she became silent when she heard footsteps, heavy feet echoing behind her. It was then she felt the first burn blemish her skin._

Ziva listened quietly as the woman told her story, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she spotted tears. To say she felt awkward was an understatement, but there was also a slight feeling of fear. "Can you remember what he looked like?" Ziva asked.

The woman shook her head. "He wore a hood, kept saying that I would pay for my sins, called me a Jewish whore… I didn't do anything to this man, but he hates me because of my heritage. That isn't fair!" she said,.

Ziva nodded, removing her hand from Sarah's shoulder. "You should rest, if you think of anything else call NCIS,. Ask for Officer David or Special Agent Gibbs" The Petty Officer smiled and nodded her head, then relaxed back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

When Ziva arrived back in the waiting room, she was surprised to see Abby already dressed in her black spaghetti strap corset and black pants.

"Abby, you're going home already?" Ziva asked, and as she walked up behind them, the Goth turned towards her,. showing a large white bandage covering her shoulder.

"Well I'm not staying here!" she said, her voice high. Ziva smiled and nodded her head.

"Lets go." Suddenly Ziva swayed, catching herself on Gibbs's shoulder, causing him to stop as he grabbed her arm gently . "You ok?" he asked concerned. Ziva looked up at him and nodded.

"I just need to…go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the car." She said, then hurried towards the women's through the doors, Ziva fell to her knees and hastily emptied the contents of her stomach, resting her hot cheek on the toilet lid. She flushed and stood from her sprawled position on the floor she dragged her feet on the way the basins.

Glancing at herself in the mirror Ziva had come to the conclusion that the bags under her eyes would not go unnoticed by her team, the dark circles seemed to make her dark eyes appear sunken and black.

With her forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her lips cracked and her face pale, Ziva knew that it was only a matter of time before someone noticed her unhealthy state. Pulling her sleeve from her shoulder, she was reviled by the reddened skin beneath, wincing as her fingers brushed the raw flesh of the needle wound.

What was once a small microscopic prick was now as large as the tip of her finger, the edges crusted with an almost black she pushed her sleeves up to rest at her elbows, turning on the tap and gathering a pool of water in her hands, splashing her face she shuddered as the cool liquid hit her fevered a deep breath she started for the door, pulling it open and forcing a large smile. Catching up with Gibbs and Abby, they sped away from the hospital, towards NCIS HQ.

--------

**Well hope you guys enjoyed, sorry its so late. the next chapter will be up soon i promise. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long AGAIN! I though I was posted it lol I was pretty bummed I was getting no reviews then realized have not posted it. Silly aren't I? anyway here is the next chapter. I know it is short, but I didn't want to give too much away, so hope you enjoy.**

------

Chapter 7please leave a review

It was dark by the time they arrived back at HQ. Everyone had gone home for the night and the car park seemed bigger now that it was empty. Walking through the doors of the NCIS building, most of the lights had been turned off, leaving an odd blue glow the reflected off the entrance the call button they entered the elevator, the lift quickly ascending to their floor.

Ziva watched the numbers as they blinked bright red, changing as they passed the different floors. When the doors opened, the sight they expected to see was a dark bullpen, free of any occupants. They certainly didn't expect to be greeted by guns, more then fifteen men scattered round the an instant all three of them were pulled from the elevator.

It was then that they saw the four men on their knees, Tony, Tim, Ducky and Vance being held at gun point and currently kneeling on the floor. Gibbs glared at the intruders.

"Hey boss." Tony said as Gibbs and the others were dragged to the middle of the bullpen and forced to their knees.

"It is nice to see you again, Agent Gibbs," came a voice from his desk. It was only now that Gibbs noticed the dark figure that hid in the shadows, and the voice was familiar.

Gibbs stayed silent, daring the man to come into the light. Suddenly, his desk light turned on, extinguishing the darkness. Gibbs became angry as he saw who it was, Ziva's shoulders stiffened and Abby gasped.

Salim sat slouched behind the desk, a small smile on his face. Rising from the chair he walked round the desk.

"I told you I would be back," he said threateningly and as he walked passed Abby he gently stroked her cheek, bending down so he was close to her face. Abby cringed away, making a tiny noise in the back of her throat. Salim smiled evilly, putting his face closer. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ziva struggle to her feet, surging toward him only to be pulled back again by his men.

Salim turned, his smile widening.

"And how could I forget you…" Salim taunted, turning away from Abby and towards Ziva. Ziva glared at him with bloodshot eyes, still struggling weakly against the masked man that held her. Salim bent down and stocked her cheek.

"I see you have healed well," he ran a hand over a scar on her face then leaned in closer. "You don't look very well," he grinned knowingly. She could feel herself shaking , but she knew it was not out of fear. Her head had begun to pound, making her vision blurry.

"I am surprised you have lasted this long actually," Salim continued to taut her, whispering in her ear, that's when she went for him again, jumping to her feet only to have a wave of dizziness come pass over was shaking again, more violently this time, everything becoming a blur in front of her eyes.

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she coughed violently, tiny speckles off blood appearing in her palm. Suddenly she grabbed her head in pain and, finding it difficult to support her own weight, she hit the floor with a hard thud., She pressed the heels of her hands into her ears, as the whispered voices all around seemed to deafen her. Above her she could hear Salim laughing, Gibbs shouting her name and shots being fired.

--------------

**Next chapter is already written I will post it when I can. Review, review! Also if you want a one shot writen I am writing a fic called little stories, you come up with an idea and I write it for you. Anything…as long as it is not Kate/slash/smut…NOT GOOD AT THOSE…..**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter guys. Sorry took longer then i said it would, and it is longer then the last one....a little. Anyway enjoy....

PS: if you have any ideas on how to continue this chapter please send some in a PM or a Review. I will give credit when useual.

* * *

Please leave a review!

Everyone froze as the gun went off, glancing at Salim who held the smoking weapon in his hand, a smile plastered across his face. "Now, now, let's have some order." he taunted. Gibbs looked down at Ziva and then back up at Salim.

"What did you do to her!" He screamed.

Salim laughed. "I guess she failed to mention that the man that attacked her at the crime scene didn't just knock her around. Look at her shoulder." Ducky pulled Ziva's top from her arm, revealing a large, oozing wound.

"Oh, my,." Ducky whispered.

The wound was red with a green tinge, dried blood caking Ziva's shoulder. The skin around it was red and inflamed, black vein- like lines crawling up her shoulder and stopping just at her neck, stretching as far as Ziva's heart and down past her left breast.

"Beautiful isn't it? …It's my own creation, so I'm not really sure about the symptoms but by the look of her…they aren't good. Salim laughed so hard that he held his sides. Ducky ignored the man, turning back to Ziva, and reaching for his medical bag. A gun pointed his way quickly made him stop.

"I need to help her.," he pleaded. "She'll die if I don't." The brute pointing the gun glanced at Salim, and the prison warden nodded.

"Leave him be, we don't want her to die…just yet."Reaching into his medical bag, ducky brought out a cloth, antiseptic, latex gloves and a small scalpel with a roll of bandage. Taking a deep breath, he slipped on the gloves and put the scalpel to the wound, cutting a clean line across it.

Ziva moaned as a clear liquid oozed from the wound, Ducky quickly wiped it away with some tissue. Then coating the bandage with antiseptic, he wrapped it tightly around her shoulder, ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped her lips.

"My, my, my doctor, I must say you do know your stuff…It won't help though…you are just prolonging the process for poor Ziva… the slow and painful process." Ducky ignored him, putting a hand to Ziva's forehead.

"The poor dear is burning up,…" he glanced around, spotting a bottle of water on the far desk. "Pass me that bottle will you, Anthony?" Getting to his feet, Tony reached for the bottle, only to have the butt of a gun slammed hard into his stomach. Tony grunted and fell to his knees as the man that hit him chuckled, and then threw the bottle of water at him. Tony tossed it to the cloth, Ducky put it to Ziva's head, pressing lightly against her skin.

"Such a waste…so pretty,." Salim said, glancing at Ziva. A wicked smile passed his features as he glanced at Gibbs. "Too bad she's a filthy Jew!"

"Well at least she doesn't blow her children up for a stupid cause!" Tony shot back, scrambling to his feet as he rushed towards Salim.

Before he could get within an inch of the man, Salim promptly brought the butt of his gun down on DiNozzo's head, knocking him from his feet. He then turned, pressing the gun against Abby's Goth whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I do not think you are in any position to insult me…or your friend gets a bullet in her head…" Tony clamped his mouth shut, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from insulting the man further.

"What do you want, Salim?" Jenny asked from beside McGee, it had been the first time she had spoken since he had come in, guns blazing.

"It's simple, Director, I want to finish the job I started…Kill the American…and the Jew. I had to make an entrance." he smiled.

"It was you who attacked Ziva at the crime scene, shot at Abby, murdered that woman." Jenny said, shocked.

Salim smiled proudly. "Yes, yes it was," he stepped away from Abby. "I have come to finish the job, to kill your scientist and your Agent." Jenny glanced at Abby, and then turned her gaze to Ziva. She watched the younger woman in sympathy. the Mossad Officer's sweat drenched body and blood drained face making her shake violently.

"It's strange…" Salims voice brought Jenny's attention back to their captor. "I come all this way, and suddenly it just doesn't seem like killing you is enough," he said a shout from Ducky disrupted the silence. All heads turned towards Ziva as her back arched, her body violently convulsing. Gibbs held her down; whist Ducky searched his bag for a sedative. As the needle neared her arm, it was snatched away.

"What on earth are you doing, she needs that!" Ducky shouted trying to grab it from Salim.

Salim pulled away again, wagging his finger with a tut. "Did I say you could give her this?…" he fell silent, watching as the Israeli's body seized with a smile then looked back at Ducky, throwing the syringe to the other end of the room.

"Try it again, and I will kill her in the most horrid way I can imagine." He walked away as Ziva started to calm, her breaths coming out in raged gasps for air.

Her muscles relaxed suddenly as she went slack, her chest barely rising from breath. Ducky touched her cheek, his hands ice against her fevered skin, her body still trembling slightly against his hands.

"Now that that's over, let's play a game…" he said with a wicked smile.

* * *

I know again it is short, but i couldnt think of anything else to involve in this chapter. Please tell me what you think...ad if you can give me some ideas, i am desperatly need some help continueing this fic, i cant seem to think of any ideas. well anyway. i hope you enjoyed it. i even gave you some Tony whump....just for all you Tony lovers out there.


	10. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for such a long gap in the updates, I had no idea how to continue this fic. Anyway I know it is short again but I had to leave it there. Anyway, hope you enjoy tell me what you think.

Warning : Curse words

Please leave a review

----------------

Chapter 9

She could hear voices, shouting, breathing, even the sounds of heavy footsteps somewhere near her head;, but the noises were muffled and distant through the constant screaming of an alarm, through the loud rushing of blood in her head.

She felt cold hands on her arm, and icy water on her face. But the thing that worried her most was that she couldn't't move her legs or her arms. Her heart beat against her ribcage hard and fast, almost as it wanted to escape her body.

Beside her she heard someone talking, an old voice, kind but stern. It took a moment for her to register the voice as belonging to the one and only Donald Ducky Mallard. She turned her head in his direction, moaning as her neck protested against the movement.

Suddenly she felt cold hands gently grab her face, returning her head to its previous position and tenderly stroking her cheek.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly, blurred images meeting her vision. and followed by the sound of Ducky's voice.

"You won't get away with this, Salim." his voice seemed fearful. Ziva lifted her head, ~slightly. Her eyes meeting their captors, before her head fell back against the floor, the Israeli's body to weak to keep holding it up.

Salim smiled as she began to shiver again, her teeth chattering. He could see Jenny looking at her friend in fear, her eyes concerned.

"How does it feel to watch her suffer because of your mistakes, Director?" he asked, his voice soft.

Jenny turned an angry gaze towards him.

"I did a little research… on all of you,." he explained, looking around, before his gaze moved back to Jenny.

"I know what happened in Cairo, Director, how she took a bullet in the chest for you. How she suffered because of you. And because of your mistake of screwing with me, of demeaning me in my prison, here she is, suffering again…"

Jenny balled her hands into fists, clenching her hands tightly.

"Bear in mind, I killed the people that did hurt her." Salim laughed.

He opened his mouth to say something further, but was interrupted as a bright light flashed through the window. He frowned, moving forward and glancing through the blinds.

"Shit!" he snarled, stamping his feet on the floor, his cocky attitude suddenly replaced by fear and anger.

"Which one of you called them?" he shouted, turning to face the team.

Outside they could hear the sound of a bullhorn, a mans voice shouting commands through it.

"Who called them?" he demanded and when he didn't't get an answer, he pulled his gun from its holster and pushed it to Ducky's forehead.

"I will ask once more, who?"

When no one answered Salim sighed, pulling back the hammer of his gun as he placed his finger on the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot filled the silence.

They all watched in horror as a body hit the floor, the man that stood next to Tony now lay dead with a bullet in his head.

Salim looked up, removing his gun from Ducky's head and pointing it in the direction the bullet came from.

There in the glass was a perfectly round hole.

"Shit!" Salim screamed and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of gunfire. glass breaking as a hail of bullets entered the bullpen. The team dropped to their stomachs on the floor.

When the gunfire finally stopped, Gibbs looked up, taking in the sight of the dead bodies of most of Salim's men.

Salim himself had been hit, a bullet having grazed his arm. Getting to his feet he fired wildly out of the window.

"Let's go!" he screamed, starting towards the elevator. The few men remaining pulled their captives to their feet, using them as shields they moved.

"Wait, what about Ziva?" Ducky cried suddenly, struggling to get back to his patient.

Salim looked back. "Leave her, she is as good as dead!" he said, and then climbed into the elevator. The doors closed, leaving the Israeli alone in the cold dark of the bullpen.

* * *

I know, again it is short. But I had to finish it there. Just to bug you all maharaja. Next chapter will be up soon, and I mean soon. I finally got an idea of how to continue this fic.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Well hasn't the year just gone by so bloomin fast. It seems like only yesterday it was nearly Christmas and now I wake up and find it's only few more sleeps. Wow. **

**Anyway, I will let you get back to the fic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please leave a review**

Chapter 9

Salim threw yet another blood soaked dressing to the side, hissing as he placed an antiseptic covered cloth over the wound before wrapping a clean bandage tightly around his sat uncomfortably on the floor, shifting every so often. His eyes were averted down to the floor, seeming glazed behind the glass of his spectacles.

McGee was sat next to him, legs crossed in a child like manner. He too shifted every now and then, either to rub his back or to stretch out his and Tony sat together. Jenny shivering from the cold air that nipped at her skin and Tony glaring daggers at Salim, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. The senior agent's hair was messy, and his face slightly bruised. The eight men that had survived the attack, including Salim were now scattered across the autopsy room. Salim sat on the table, grunting as he attempted to clean and dress his wound.

Once done, he jumped off the table and grabbed his rifle.

"All of you, take your positions, I don't want anyone getting in or out of here! " the prison warden shouted to his men, then began to pace the room, muttering something under his breath. Gibbs watched him from his place on the floor, his back against the cold metal of the autopsy freezers.

Abby shook beside him, her eyes filled with fear. Gibbs moved closer to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. "It's going to be ok, Abs.

We're going to get out of this" Abby turned her sad gaze towards him, her eyes filled with tears.

"We just left her there Gibbs, we just left her there to die," she cried, her voice escaping her lips in a huskily dry tone.

Gibbs looked down to the floor, sighing. "We're going to get out of this," he whispered, mostly to himself.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't really a religious man, but he still found himself sending a prayer up to the heavens.

She woke with a start, an unbearable pain in her head. The air around her was cold and she could have sworn she felt a breeze tickle her skin. Rising stiffly to her knees, she glanced around, trying to remember what had happened.

Bodies scattered the floor of the bullpen. Glass, paper and just about any type of debris imaginable accompanying them. She shook her head slowly, fighting to keep her eyes from falling closed.

Trying to push herself up from the floor she gasped in pain and fell back to the carpeted floor, her hand clutching her shoulder in pain. Pulling the collar of her shirt down, she could see the large hole in her shoulder, the mixture of dark colours marring her skin. A sudden flash of images plagued her mind, and in that instant, she remembered everything. The man attacking her at the crime scene, Salim taking NCIS hostage, the gunfire through the window, Salim dragging everyone down to Autopsy, and leaving her there to die.

Rising again she ignored as best she could the searing pain in her shoulder, the paulsing in her head, the way she had to force her eyes open and the nauseating feeling in her stomach as she walked. Grabbing a rifle from one of the dead bodies on the floor, she checked the magazine and slipped the strap it over her shoulder, before picking up a pistol that lay on the floor. She checked for the knife that she had hidden in her boot and the one that nestled comfortably by the small of her back, and smiled as she felt them both, before starting towards the elevator.

Reaching for the call button, her finger froze as she saw the numbers counting up, the hum of the elevator greeting her ears as it neared. She hid around the corner as the doors opened. A large man stepped out, rushing forwards into the bullpen and stopping where Ziva had lain just moments before. He craned his neck in all directions, a strange noise rumbling deep from his throat. He turned on his heel and rushed towards the elevator again, squeezing through the closing elevator doors.

Ziva sighed, blowing the hair from her flustered face, and then pushed open the door to the stairs, her gun pointed in front of her.

xxxx

Salim paced the room, he seemed aggravated, impatient, scared even. Two armed men had stayed in the room whilst the others had scurried off to secure the building. Abby was still shaking, her skin seeming to be paler then usual, her hand held her shoulder tightly as she tried to fight tears, from both pain and fear, and Gibbs wrapped his arm tighter around her. They all jumped when the autopsy door opened.

Salim's shoulders tensed, but when one of his men stomped through the door with a sullen look, Gibbs could see his shoulders instantly relax, the fear being replaced by anger.

"Why aren't you at your post?" he said dangerously, and the man swallowed hard before speaking, shifting his heavy weight from foot to foot.

"The woman is gone…" the man said, and although his voice was deep and husky, his tone and posture resembled a scared little boy.

"Gone?" Salim asked, as the man stood there, frightened. "What do you mean she is gone!" the prison warden screamed, his voice booming round the autopsy room.

The man cowered away. Tony smiled,

"She's gonna kill you,." he sang, Salim ignored him.

"I don't know…" stuttered the other man, his large round face turning red.

"I got to where we left her and she was gone… like not there anymore."

"You insolent oaf!" Salim swung at him, knocking the larger man to his knees, he pulled his SIG from its holster and shot the man in the head.

His large body fell to the floor with a thud. Taking a deep breath, he holstered his weapon and turned to the others.

"Dispose of this idiot, then find the woman… I don't care how you do it, just bring her to me alive. I will handle the rest." The men nodded and started for the door, dragging with them, the body of their now dead Ziva descended the stairs one at a time her breathing hard and laboured. If anyone had heard her, they would have thought of sandpaper, rubbing against a block of wood. The sound was husky and ragged. She stopped for just a moment, long enough to catch her breath. Pushing her damp hair from her clammy face she fell against the wall, leaning heavily again the white barrier.

She coughed, small specks of crimson red falling onto the pale white of her hand. Suddenly the sound of echoing footsteps greeted her ears. She glanced down, seeing a blur of black approaching her and suddenly, she was knocked to the floor, a heavy weight falling on top of her.

"Hello Cupcake."

She reacted instantly, bringing her knee up into the crotch of her attacker and then, with a grunt of effort, threw the man from her tiny frame and rose shakily to her feet. Suddenly hands were at her throat, choking her with a vice like grip. She grabbed her attacker's wrists, pulling them down and pushing him away. The man fell down the stairs, his fat body rolling down and crashing to the landing below. Before he could get up, Ziva aimed a punch at his throat, hearing a satiating crack as her fist connected with his Adams apple. The man fell to the floor soundlessly.

Swaying slightly on her feet she steadied herself against the banister, and took a deep breath as she carefully shook her head clear of dizziness and descended the next flight of stairs.

---------

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I kind of enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope but I will be off to Austria in a couple of days, spending a week in the mountains in front of a fire. Whoop whoop!**

**Anyway Happy Christmas guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, Well, Well. Here I am. Back from my tortures Holiday in Austria, and I gotta tell you, it was very…different. After a week of spending my days in a freezing country, After a 42 hour coach ride and sharing a room with a farting, snoring and sometimes possessed Grandmother (love her to bits) I am not back and ready to let you guys read, read and read.**

**I guess I can't complain, Austria was beautiful and I was treated like absolute royalty on the trip (Since I was the youngest by like…20 years!) so between the fantastic food, and the being treated like a princess most the time, it was not half bad…but enough about me, ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Please leave a review

Chapter 10

Gibbs looked at the clock for what felt to him like the hundredth time, although the minute hand seemed to be frozen on the number eight. Salim paced the room again, he still kept a close eye on his captives, but seemed to be distracted by something.

Gibbs looked back over at his friends, sighing as he took in their weary expressions.

Jenny sat with her back against the autopsy freezers, picking absently at her nails. A nervous habit she had picked up.

Tony was slumped against the wall close to Jenny, his eyes closed and teeth clenched. He looked as if he was in pain, Gibbs realised, only now, spotting the trail of blood on the side of his head.

"DiNozzo?" he whispered, frowning as Tony's head fell slightly to one side as he half opened his eyes.

"Boss…I'm not feeling so good…" he stopped speaking to glance around. Is it me, or is the room spinning?" he asked, and then promptly turned his head to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

Jenny was beside him in an instant, rubbing small soothing circles on his back, as DiNozzo retched again before slumping back against the wall and cradling his head in both hands.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, starting to his feet, only to be stopped by the harsh shouts of Salim.

"Stay where you are. None of you will move without my permission!" he screamed, pointing his rifle in Gibb's direction.

Gibbs raised his hands defensively but still did not sit down.

"I just want to see if he is alright…"

"I don't care." Salim said, his gun still trained on Gibbs, "Sit. Down."

Gibbs hesitated, just long enough to push Salim into pulling the trigger. The loud gunshot rang throughout the room, the sound of metal hitting metal close to Gibbs' head closely following it.

Salim clenched his teeth together .

"The next ones is going in your head!" he snarled.

Gibbs slid to the floor slowly, his eyes trained on his senior agent. Tony watched as Salim return to his pacing, then closed his eyes and focused on moving the pain from his head before blackness consumed him.

xxx

She skidded painfully to a halt when she heard the gunshot, the loud bang of the gunfire echoing through the halls until the echo died down into a mere crackle in the distance. Raising her gun she started towards the next flight of stairs, peering round the corner before starting downwards, only to stop half way and grab at her head.

Everything around her blurred as she fell to her knees, her left shin briefly catching at the end of the stair before falling through the air. Suddenly she found herself rolling down the metallic staircase, seeming to hit every step as she went.

She came to a stop after a long moment, her now battered body slamming into the wall beside her. For a moment she just lay there, her head still clasped tightly in her hands as she curled into a fetus position.

Another flight of stairs started downwards just beside her, telling her that she was only three flights up from autopsy. Moaning she shakily got to her feet, but not before emptying her stomach of the poor lunch she had eaten only hours before.

Wiping her mouth, she stood still upon hearing a strange noise from below her,. Moving as quietly as she could, she cautiously she descended the stairs, gasping as she took in the sight before her.

A long corridor that seemed to stretch for miles lay before her eyes, its walls black and covered in a goo-like substance, above her were lights that shined bright red, seeming to glow brighter and brighter.

The noise was getting closer, a strange echoing click meeting her ears. She glanced around and down the hall and saw a figure, standing with its back hunched., iIts head turned with a strange rigid motion towards her, before suddenly the figure began crawling along the wall, racing towards her with inhuman speed. Its white eyes glowing brighter as it neared.

She screamed at the sudden feeling of a heavy weight on top of her, and looked up, just in time to see the long curved snout opened wide to reveals three rows of small razor like teeth.

She struggled against it, feeling more hands grab and rip at her skin, before blackness consumed her.

* * *

**How did you enjoy it? i know it was a bit short, but i will try and make the next one longer. promice.**

**I know the question that will probably be floating around in you head, while you look at the computer with a confused expression that seems to say, "What just happened?"**

**You will only figure that out if you tune in to read the next chapter, which I promise will be up before next week.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys did enjoy it. Feedback, reviewing and good/bad criticism welcome.**


	13. Chapter 12

I feel so bad that I have made you wait this long to update, I have just been so busy. Mostly with the college production of FAME I am in, which is going rather well I should say.  
I have not had anytime to do anything except that and I swear if I hear another song from that musical I will throw a chair at someone's head!

The next update will hopefully be soon. Thanks for reading….

-----

Please leave a review

Chapter 11

The noise had almost stopped Gibbs' heart. The terrified scream of the young agent, the fear he could hear in her tone, had made his blood run cold. His head turned quickly towards the door his heart beating in his chest so fast and hard, that he thought it would break through the thick bone of his ribs.

Beside him he heard a voice, a click, another voice and then a harsh chuckle.

"It seems your Miss David is not as reliable as you first thought…" Salim said, turning to face the team with a smile.

"What did they do to her?" Gibbs shouted., Salim simply shrugged.

"Nothing compared to what I am going to do…" He raised the radio to his lips, then pressed the button down to speak. "Kari?" he said, obviously calling for one of his men. Another voice replied over the radio a moment later.

"Yes Sir?"

"Bring her to me," Salim said, then cut communications. He smiled again clicking his neck from side to side and then sat on the Autopsy table, plucking a surgical instrument from the tray beside it and inspecting it closely.

"What are you going to do?" Abby's tired voice broke the silence., Salim looked up from the scalpel, his gaze moved over to Abby then travelled back to the scalpel again.

"You are a smart girl, Abigail, use your imagination."

"If you hurt her, I'll-" Tony spoke weakly, his eyes open ever so slightly.

"You will what?" Salim asked amused. "You can't even keep you eyes open let alone do anything to stop me hurting your little girlfriend" Tony was silent. The doors to Autopsy opened and almost everyone turned their head towards them. The team gasped as two men dragged a pale, shaking and unconscious Ziva behind smiled happily and hopped off the table he was sitting on, clutching the scalpel tightly in his hand.

The two men lifted Ziva onto the table and Salim leaned over her with an exited was only now that her eyes opened, a look of pure fear on her face as she glanced up at Salim above her, her head rising only slightly so that she could look around the room. Her breathing hitched, then quickened.

"Hold her down,." Salim ordered, two tanned men stepping forward immediately, to hold her arms.

"What are you going to do to her?" Ducky suddenly asked, and Salim looked up at him with a smile.

"The same thing you, Doctor Mallard, did to my brother." he looked back at Ziva who was struggling weakly against the two men. "Only, she will be alive when I do the autopsy"

Ducky's eyes widened as Salim's hand lowered, the sharp implement nearing the skin of her stomach.

-----------

Ziva struggled against the two claw like hands that held her arms down. In the darkness of the room, all she saw were those eyes, glowing white above her. She herd the strange noise again, coming from beside her, where at least six other figures sat, their white eyes glowing and mouths moving, but she could not understand what they were saying. A sharp pain in her abdomen told her that the figure was making the incision, and she screamed, suddenly finding the strength to break free of the claw like limbs that held an instant she was on her feet, holding a strange implement in her hand, its sharp edge and sparkling point all she needed.

The two figures that held her down now lay dead, green ooze spilling from their throat.

---

The team watched in horror as Ziva jumped up from the table, grabbing a scalpel and slashing at Salims men's throats. They fell, dead before they hit the cold autopsy had noticed the look in her eye, glazed, scared and confused. Salim growled as he glared at the Israeli.

"You little bitch!" he screamed and ran towards her, With seemingly inhuman speed she lifted the scalpel, span around him and thrust the weapon through the back of his neck, letting it slide out as he fell to the floor.

She merely breathed heavily, staring down at his body

"You did it, you saved us," Abby shouted excitedly, and Ziva turned slowly towards the sound."Ziva?" Abby asked, taking a step behind Gibbs.

Gibbs took in his agent's appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, the clammy look of her skin, the messiness of her hair and the sudden expression of absolute fear in her eyes. She took up a defensive position, either not noticing or not caring that her stomach was covered in a crusty layer of blood, that she was swaying on her feet, or even that her nose had started to bleed.

Ziva clutched the scalpel in her hand, her back bent and her eyes scanning the room frantically.

"Ziva, put the weapon down…it's us. We aren't going to hurt you…" Gibbs took a step forward and, Ziva took two back. Her eyes seemed glazed, her expression scared. Then, all of a sudden, she fell,. hitting the floor with a violent thud. Ducky was at her side instantly, holding her arms as her back arched as she convulsed and shook, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she struggled for breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Abby asked.

Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around her as he replied, "I don't know, but what ever it is, it has something to do with that thing Salim injected her with."

Gibbs watched as Ziva stilled, her frail body no longer lifting from the floor in a violent seizure.

"We have got to get this dear to a hospital!" Ducky called out, though this was the last thing Tony heard before his own world went black.

---------

The sound of beeping, the rustling of clothes, and distant voices, murmured and muffled, were what finally woke him. DiNozzo opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he slowly adjusted to the light of the room.

Feeling a heavy weight on top of him, he shifted, only now noticing the white blankets that covered him. His head was covered with a thick white bandage and his cheek wound had been stitched up.

"DiNozzo?." came the question from beside him , and he turned his head towards the voice.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed with a smile, although Gibbs raised his finger to his lips in return. "Shh, Ziva just got to sleep." The older agent pointed his thumb over his shoulder, and DiNozzo lifted his head to see his partner, sleeping peacefully in the bed a few feet away from his own.

An oxygen mask covered her face, accompanied by a few wires that hung from her head, the slow steady beat of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room, as both agents stared at their sleeping comrade.

"How is she?" Tony asked, concern evident in his voice.

Gibbs looked back at her, his expression soft.

"We almost lost her…" he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Her heart stopped when we got here, she is not doing so good now but, at least she's breathing."DiNozzo's eyes remained focused on his partner, watching how the white blankets moved up and down with her chest.

"Salim?" Tony suddenly asked, looking back at Gibbs.

"Dead."

"His men?"

"Also dead." DiNozzo glanced over at Ziva again, noticing that her eyes were moving rapidly behind her eyelids, her head turned to the side slightly as she slept.

"The doctor said that as soon as you woke up, you're free to get out of here. Your clothes are in that bag, I'll wait outside." Gibbs said, starting for the door.

"And Ziva?" Gibbs looked sad for a moment as he looked back at where Ziva lay in the bed, but said nothing as he continued towards the door.

Tony looked at Ziva one last time, before venturing into the bathroom to get dressed.

---------------

Well there you are, I already have the next chapter written, I will wait till I get a good amount of reviewa before I update it. I know I have made you wait a long time for this and I am soooooo sorry guys I have been bloody busy. But I will update soon as I got a good amount of reviews.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next one up soon.


	14. Chapter 13

**HERE IT IS PEOPLE :P the last chapter of the False Accusations stories.I am so sorry it took so long, I fond it difficult to write then there was finding time to post it when actually started working, hope you enjoy.**

**-------**

Please leave a review

Chapter 12

All he could hear was the screaming the terrified shrieks from his agent made tears come to his eyes. It had taken at least three doctors to hold her down and another two to administer the sedative.

He watched through the glass as she fought slumber, her eyelids growing heavy as her limbs relaxed against the restraints that held her to the bed.

It had been the same ever since she had woken up. Day in and day out, she would wake up and then start screaming, terrified of something, her eyes darting round the room like a cadged animal, trying to find an escape.

She had managed to escape once, nearly killing a young female doctor in the process, A few hours later they had found her huddled in a corner, blood caking her hands, her hair a mess and knees pulled as close to her chest as they would go.

Gibbs was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the young doctor standing beside him, an expression of sadness on her face. Her heavily accented voice brought him back to reality.

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned to face her.

She paused for a second, looking down at her clipboard and pushing a few stray red curls behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but, your agent does not seem to be improving. Her mental state is deteriorating at an alarming rate to the point where she could be a very serious danger to herself."

Gibbs' fists clenched as he listened to the doctor continue.

"We believe that the drug that was given to her was some sort of hallucinogen, only she seems to be hallucinating all the time which is placing sever stress on her brain and body."

Gibbs swallowed hard, not liking where this was going.

"So what're you saying"

The doctor seemed shocked by the desperation in his voice, the pleading look in his eye and sighed.

"I think it would be best if, your agent was admitted to a psychiatric ward she will be better looked after and treated there. I am sorry, but, there is nothing much more we can do for her. It's your decision to make"

Gibbs glanced at the doctor, shocked.

"Why mine?"

"She lists you as her emergency contact, if anything were to happen… she trusts you to make the decision. You two must have a close relationship."

The doctor turned and started to walk away, but stopped before walking and further. She glanced over her shoulder with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs ignored her and turned his head to glance through the glass, it was then that Ziva turned her own head, glancing at him with glassy eyes, She stared blankly at him for a few seconds, before turning her head back and staring up at the ceiling.

-----

"She said what?" Abby screamed. Her hands were waving through the air in a dramatic gesture, and her expression was a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness.

Gibbs brought her in to a hug, murmuring,

"The doctor said it would be best for her."

"Oh really, well, if the doctor said that then it must be true…"Abby mocked as she glared up at him.

"You can't of approved of this, Gibbs, this is not what she needs." she pleaded with the man in front of her, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"They'll lock her up in some white padded room and stick her with needles and restrain her when she gets too much, She doesn't deserve that Gibbs!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Gibb shouted, raising his voice as he rarely did with the Goth. Abby's eyes widened and she took an unconscious step back, causing Gibbs's gaze to soften as he brought her into yet another hug.

"I'm sorry Abs, it's just,… I cant send her back to her father, back to Mossad. What they will do to her will be much worse then what the doctors trying to help her will."

Abby was silent, her gaze suddenly finding an interest for the floor.

"Promise me we can visit her ever day?" She finally asked.

Gibbs nodded, resting his chin on the top of Abby's head.

"I promise Abs"

----

When Gibbs arrived in the bullpen, he was not surprised at the silence that greeted him. McGee sat quietly at his desk, his eyes staring blankly at his computer screen. Tony also sat at his desk, slouched in his chair with his arms crossed at his chest.

Gibbs stopped by his desk, staring at his two agents before sighing and sitting down in his own chair.

"Is this really happening?" Tony asked suddenly.

"She's being admitted tomorrow… go home, get some rest."

Reluctantly, both agents got up, grabbed their gear and started for the elevator. The ride down was silent, the walk to the car was silent, and on the way to his house, Tony couldn't help but admit, he didn't like silence.

---

That night, Tony couldn't sleep, He didn't know whether it was the music blaring through the walls from next door, the dripping of water from the tap in the bathroom, or the voice in the back of his head that screamed at him in accusation.

He turned to his side, sighing as he felt a sudden headache starting. Throwing the sheets from his tired body he dragged himself to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer, for the rest of the night, he sat in the dark and drunk.

----

Gibbs didn't even try to sleep, he knew he wouldn't be able to. With the fate of Ziva weighing heavily on his mind, no matter how it got, he would not sleep.

Pouring himself another glass of bourbon, he continued to sand his boat, slowly running the sandpaper with the grain. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize it had began to rain.

----

Tim had been sitting in the same place for hours, staring at his typewriter and seeming to read the words he had typed over and over again. A cup of coffee and a bowl of Chinese takeaway cooled next to him.

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he blinked away the weariness.

He didn't sleep that night.

---

She stared up at the ceiling, darkness surrounding her as she tried to shut out the world around her., The noises down the hall, the feeling as if she were being watched, they wouldn't go away, and they were constant, sending icy chills through her body. She had given up trying to free her self from the restraints hours ago.

She closed her eyes and let slumber take her.

Xxxx

Tony threw yet another coffee cup into the trash, smoothing his hair back with one hand whilst reaching into his pocket with the other. Rising from his seat he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" asked McGee from behind him, DiNozzo simply ignored him and bent down to pick up his cup , putting it to his lips.

It was still dark, when they arrived at the hospital, the one where Ziva was going to be spending the rest of her days.

Upon hearing the clatter of shoes on the hard floors he turned to see Abby coming towards them, Gibbs at her side. Her face was already tear streaked, hints of black mascara staining her cheeks .

"Hey, Abs," Tim said as he got up from his seat, wrapping his arms around the young Goth.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind them, causing them all to turn.

"I am Doctor Branson, you are the family of Miss David?" she asked.

"Friends, she doesn't have any family." Gibbs replied for all of them.

"Right, if you would follow me. It's this way."

The were lead down a long white hall, passing many room on the way down, until finally they stopped outside a room at the end of the hall.

Room 113.

"Miss David will have this room, when she arrives shortly. She will be in the best possible care and we will do everything we can to keep her comfortable."

Gibbs nodded at the doctors words, and then looked through the small window and into the room. A single bed was positioned below, a small barred window high on one wall and a small table sat in the corner.

The doors at the end of the hall opened a moment later, revealing two nurses pushing a bed towards the room, the body laying unconscious on the bed being non other than Ziva David. Her eyes were closed and her hands and feet were restrained to the bed, her chest was rising and falling softly as she slept

"Why is she sedated?" the doctor asked calmly, looking down at heris patient.

he man dressed in blue scrubs answered.

"She wouldn't stop screaming, we were afraid she would be a danger to herself or upset the other patients"

The doctor nodded.

"Alright, get her comfortable."

As Ziva was wheeled into her room, the team watched, silent tears making their way down more than one set of cheeks. The screech of the doors hinges sounded almost deafening to Tony before the click of the door echoed in the corridor.

Tony put his hand to the small window in the door and peered inside Ziva's room, Her head fell to the side and her eyes flickered open at that moment, her gaze locking with his. For a moment they just stared at each other, before she turned her head away from him, and closed her eyes.

----------

**Were not expecting that now were you? Hehehe I am evil, evil am I. (lol I have had way to much coffee) hope you enjoyed it, I was thinking of making something about Ziva escaping and stuff, but that might be a bit too much, but you be the judge. Well, please leave a review, you know how much I love them lol.**


End file.
